world_wrestling_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl 24/03/15 Results
(Do You Know Your Enemy by Green Day plays as the camera zooms onto Broski and Michael Cole) Broski: Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the second edition to Brawl. Michael Cole: Tonight is the last Brawl leading to the ppv. And we got word that the US title is on the line tonight Broski: You know it Cole (Jason Drax music hits as Jason Drax walks to the ring with a microphone) Jason Drax: Last week I lost my chance to be the WWA world champion now I don’t know were im at right now, Hell I don’t even know if I’m fighting next Sunday, all I know is im hungry for that belt. ( Broski stands up and comes to the ring) Broski: Hey, bro! Look, I understand how you are feeling. In other promotions I had major losing problems but that didn't stop me. Your setbacks shouldn't bring you down either. When I was in the same situation, I pulled through. So will you! You will have another chance at glory. You just gotta believe in yourself. Woo woo woo! You know it! *drops the Mic and heads back to the announcer table* (Camera zooms on to Matt Striker and The Head Hunter) Matt Striker: I’m here with the WWA champion The Head Hunter, now everyone had their doubts about you winning last week but you came in and won so what’s next? Head Hunter: Well I would first just like to say Jason Drax though he was all that, thought he was going to beat me, thought he was going to be WWA champion... no I beat him all those fans cheering for Drax, HA... i kicked his ass i am the WWA champion and get used to it because I aint loosing it ( Crowd boos) Now you say what’s next i don’t give a dam, whoever they give me I will beat (Head Hunter Leaves) Match 1 Jason Drax Beats Unnamed Jobber by hitting him with the Twist of Fate (Zylo’s music hits as he comes to the ring with a microphone) Last week i lost to Jake... this week i am going to beat the living SHIT!! out of him, last week was a fluke and it will never happen again i will become the WWA US champion after tonight. And Jake you will be in a body bag after tonight (Crowd has mixed reactions) **Zylo drops the mic and leaves (Broski is seen in his office yelling back in forth with Head Hunter Broski then says the main event is Head Hunter vs Broski) Match 2 US TITLE ON THE LINE Zylo Beats Phsyco Jake with a Witch Hunt then makes the ref do a 5 count The winner is celebrating when the loser attacks him Michael Cole: Up next the main event my partner Broski vs WWA champion Head Hunter Match 3 Nontitle match The Head Hunter beats Broski by doing a chokeslam off the top rope Michael Cole: What a match please tune in next Sunday!!!